role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hentai King
'Hentai King '''is one of Zaboth's elite members, part of one of his deadliest syndicates, and a Nosefoworkian of Planet Tulon 69, used by StrongestPotato. Personality Hentai King can be summed up as the Monster version of a 1960s pimp, sleazy, jerkish, unlikable and willing to cross any borders to get himself as many women as he can to satisfice his primitive urges, he cannot control himself and does not take kindly to being criticized. However, he has shown loyalty towards Zaboth, and the L.O.S.E.R.S themselves, even going as far as to trace his own plan before being fully recruited, and simply adapting it for the League's own gain. His interest on money to sustain his awful lifestyle clearly shows, as he was already waiting to get paid for his services. History Debut and Death: Naughty Tentacles Hentai King shows up early in this RP, after the L.O.S.E.R.S finish mourning Mutated Pork, as one of the kaijin Zaboth lended the team for their own plans, Hentai King agreed as long as he was getting paid for it, and after some terms, he was deployed in China. At Shandong, China, the Dragon Force were busy, when they heard of several calls of women randomly disappearing from their homes, at first, they didn't care, until they realized that this affected the people of China, Ferre instantly got himself ready and called the team to do some investigation. Conveniently, at the same time, IkaMask and his friends UnicornMask and HeartMask were taking vacations from their adventures at Zamboanga. The teams were both trying, by their own gains, to find a way to take down this unknown threat, until kind lovable Maggie was taken by this mysterious force, which seemed to only target women. The Dragon Force didn't want to, but they had to ask for help, and they asked IkaMask and Co. to device something, which eventually lead to HeartMask disguising himself as a girl, and trying to call for attention, it was at this moment when HeartMask got bored and started watching TV, quickly zapping channels, prompting the tentacles to come forth, IkaMask and UnicornMask jumped in alongside HeartMask and Nedra, who was there too, forming a temporary alliance with them, to finally take down the threat. The group found several women tangled between tentacles, in what a disembodied voice calls the Hentai Dimension, Hentai King then appeared to examine his loot, before finding IkaMask and UnicornMask, realizing what was going on, he attacked them and fended them off for a while, but a combination attack from our heroes was enough to kill him, causing him to be blown to pieces. The L.O.S.E.R.S. weren't through with this and instantly fired their Kaiju-Making Beam onto Hentai King, making him grow exponentially in size, and power, IkaMask quickly went into Supercharged mode and proceeded to lay a smackdown of proportions to him, eventually finishing with him passing so much electricity to Hentai King, he was basically fried alive, his body reeking of fried seafood and dead body, and prompting the L.O.S.E.R.S to have to plan a new attack out of sheer anger. Powers and Abilities * '''Television Portals: '''Hentai King can use television static formed when switching channels rapidly to manifest his own tentacles, to rope in his enemies, or more accurately, his preys. * '''Censor Bar Missiles: '''Hentai King can shoot several missiles themed after censor bars from his mouth, which explode on contact. * '''Tentacle Formation: '''Hentai King can create more tentacles than the ones he has on himself, stretch them to absurd lengths, and let them forth to grapple and attack at his enemies. ** '''Regeneration: '''If one of his tentacles is cut, two form in its place, allowing him to keep himself armed in case of combat. Trivia * Hentai King is the first Kaijin hired by the L.O.S.E.R.S * Hentai King is meant to be a jab at both sexual predators and "King" kaiju, such as Red King, Kingsaurus III, Eleking, King Joe, you know the gist of it. * Hentai King manifests between channel static, however, one of the programs he could be depicted emerging from, ironically, was ''To Catch a Predator. * The name of his species is a pun on "Not Safe For Work", as in, lewd material, and the number of his home planet is an allusion to the meaning of the number 69 in sexual terms. Tulon is also Spanish (especially Chilean) slang for "a big member". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)